


I've got a lot of work to do, I guess I'll leave it up to you

by moodorbs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I wrote this at two AM, Unfinished, growing up on an island isnt fun guys and gals, if you thin kthis is a ship i will Stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: jade grows up on an island. alone. she thinks about her grandpa. it's wholesome.
Kudos: 1





	I've got a lot of work to do, I guess I'll leave it up to you

You LOVE life on your island! Doing what you want, when you want, how you want, the wind in your billowing black hair and the dirt underneath your feet--it's a child's fantasy, straight out of Neverland. But among the many reminders tied to your fingers, there's one loop that's metal, not string--one your grandpa gave you, one that waited in your jewelry box until you were old enough to keep it on your thumb without it falling off and rattling away down the steps of your tower. It was his sister's, from when she was a child, and though Grandpa didn't talk much about his childhood you've gleaned that she was the only safe, sane person in it. you used to hold the golden ring up to the sun, centering the bright white ball within its soft embrace, as you leaned back on your grandfather and begged, "Please, tell me about Jane one more time."  
He'd sigh, and you'd press until he told you (as he always did) once more.  
"Jane was a beautiful girl--"  
"As beautiful as me?"  
"No one could ever be as beautiful as you, Jade, but she came pretty gosh-darn close. Now, do you want me to tell you or should I just let you tell it from now on?"  
Even though you had it memorized a hundred times over by the time your grandfather died, you'd always giggle and mime your hands locking up your mouth and throwing away the key.  
"Good girl. Now, where was I?"  
You'd lean back into him, feeling the layer of softness before sheer muscled strength, and say, "well, you'd just said I was the most beautiful girl in the world!"  
"That I did. Well, Jane could light up a room just by looking at it--No, nowhere like how you can, doll. You know you're the only one for me. She was an absolute whiz in the kitchen, could whip up utter heaven in a bite just as fast as you could snap your fingers, and well--when she goofed up, that just meant more sweets for me. You know your grandpa doesn't care whether things are a little wonky." (You do know, all too well, from your first edible muffins to the cheesecake that had him laid up for a week, which is when you learned to check the expiry date on milk.)  
You relaxed into him by this time, head finding the crook between his chest and his upper arm, comfortably slotting in there like you were made to cuddle with Grandpa Jake. You supposed you were, seeing as the two of you had in a way been made for each other--you'd never met another human, and as far as you knew, Jake was the center of your universe. Him and Bec and of course his blue ladies, marked in the middle by a portrait of Jane in soft cyan, the only picture of her you'd see. She looked out onto the world of your tower's designated blue lady floor beatifically, as if there was nothing better for her to do than to keep watch over you and your grandpa (and later, just you, trudging in muddied and bloodied from foraging and doing what you could to stay alive before your agricultural talents made themselves known) and fade slowly, her smile somehow becoming softer and softer while still retaining the purity that emanated from her face.


End file.
